Dawn Star Rewrite
by Ms.Awesome77879
Summary: I'm your normal 14 year old girl...well kinda I have a power, I can control fire. My parents are dead and I haven't seen my siblings since I moved to London with my grandparents until I went to America with my friend Eliza there I accidentally reuinite with my siblings for the summer. R&R! Side story for Midnight Girl by IzzieGS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey its me with a rewritten version of my story **

**I own nothing except for my wording or the plot and Dawn the rest belongs to:**

**Jeff and Danny :PnF characters and Places**

**IzzieGS: Midnight and the kinda plot**

**DDsweetieMCR: Dusk and Bane**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Prologue **

My name is Dawn Star I'm your normal 14 year old girl, well...sort of. I have bright red wavy hair that falls to my mid back and emerald green eyes. I am in love with music especially my guitar it's black with a really cool red dragon on it. People say I have a fire burning in my soul I say I just don't like those things people call manners or being exactly a proper woman. My parents died when I was 8, my parents sent me to England to live with my gran and gramps Star at age 9. My uncle got my younger sister Midnight and my brother Dusk was sent to Canada to live with my mom's parents. I come from a strange family you see we have these "gifts" and each one is unique. I can control fire, my brother can shape shift , and I'm not sure what Midnight can do but maybe I'll get the chance to find out some day. Anyway I haven't been able to talk to Dusk since he moved to Canada . The only way I even know Midnight is a picture I keep with me wherever I go especially when I travel it's a family portrait that was taken not too long before my parents died. My life is great even though I barely know the rest of my family. I met this really nice girl and we became friends immediately even though she's older than me her name is Eliza Fletcher. She tries to make me a bit more proper (she usually fails) and I try to get her to help me start a band but she usually says no. We have very few similarities but we get along just like sisters.

**Chapter One**

"Eliza why did you have to call so early?" I complained I was already awake but I hated how she called at 6 o'clock am.

"Because"she replied "i have to tell you something super exciting!"

"Well it better be good cause I'm about to start practicing my guitar"

"Alright you see, I'm going to visit my cousins in America and you are coming with

me!"

"OK" I replied not knowing why that was so exciting about that

"Come on please act excited the only thing that ever excites you is your guitar" she whined

"OK fine let me try this again" I said "OMG I get to go with you to America Yay!"

"Much better" she commented " Anyway we are leaving in two days so I'm coming over later so we can go shopping for new clothes and to start packing"

"OK fine whatever I'll be ready in an hour if its OK with you for us to go shopping kinda early today I have tea at twelve today for my gran's birthday

That's fine tell your gran I said happy birthday!"

Just as I hung up the phone my Gramps called me down for breakfast

Eliza showed up exactly an hour later ready to go while I still needed to finish my hair.

"Eliza oh Eliza you are so on time why don't you sit while I do my hair." I sung while strumming my guitar

"I thought you said you would be ready to go in a hour and you hung up at 6:15 and right now its 7:15" she complained

"I had to do some other stuff for later" I explained.

As I finished getting ready she told me a bout our trip and what kind of things wee may need to bring with us. Then we headed out on our bikes toward some of the best shops in town. I got a few new pairs of shorts and some new tank tops. At the same time Eliza got some new pants. Then we headed to a great store to get some shoes to match our new clothes. After that we headed home to start getting ready for our trip

* * *

Thanks For reading now see that text box thing right below my A/N use it to tell me what you thought! did you love it? Did you hate it? was it mediocre? or was it so bad i should go die in a hole? These are the things i want to know!

'Till Next Time

Haley!


	2. Chapter 2

******I'm Back! I realize it has been a while but I have good reasons 1) I started back at school last week and 2) I completely forgot I was rewriting this story. I realize the second one isnt a good reason but it is true. Now for reviews**

**I have none :-( Well please enjoy!**

**I own Dawn and thi s chapter the rest belongs to:**

**Midnight (C) IzzieGS**

**Dusk (C) DDsweetieMCR**

**Eliza (C) Jeff and Dan**

* * *

**Dawn POV**

"How close am I my head is starting to hurt" I complained.

"Come on Dawn you are so close to beating your record" said Eliza

"you said that five minutes ago" I complained while trying not to let the stack of books on my head from falling "Well I mean it now" she said "...Overtime you beat your record! Amazing now your time is 7 minutes exactly!"

"yahoo" I said a bit sarcastically

"come on that's really good my best time is 6minutes 28 seconds" She responded

"well we should start packing" I said "I can't wait to meet your cousins they sound really cool!"

"OK so we'll need clothes, toiletries, shoes, and books for reading or balancing" she said going over her mental

"my guitar is coming too" I said while setting it in my guitar case

"of course that goes every where with you" she commented

"and my picture" I replied as I grabbed it off my nightstand

"you were so cute when you were little! You and who are the other two kids in the oicture with you?" she asked

"oh that's my younger sister Midnight I don't really know her. I haven't seen her since our parents died" I responded while pointing to a young girl with wavy black hair

"And that is my older brother Dusk" and I pointed to a boy with grey hair that covered one eye and the one eye that wasnt covered was green.

"Oh ok" she said while I put my picture in my suitcase

"I can't wait until we get there." Eliza said excitedly

"Yeah it will be so much fun. I'm glad Candace is only fifteen."

Eliza scowled at me "I'm only sixteen!"

"I'm only fourteen, and now we wasted ten seconds."

"Anyways we should probably bri-..."Eliza stopped and realized we had been walking in circles "Um Dawn which suitcase is yours?"

"I'm not... wait my suitcase has my picture in it" I unzipped one and started rummaging through it until I found my picture

"this one is mine." I told Eliza

"OK well how about we put these stickers on them just in case" she said handing a sticker with _Dawn Star _neatly written on it to me. the wind caught it but I snatched it back

"oh no you aren't going anywhere" I said while putting it on my suitcase.

"so what time do we leave tomorrow?" I asked Eliza

"we have to be on the plane by 10:30 tomorrow and the airport is an hour away so we will probably leave here around 9:00 that way we have plenty of time."

**The Next Day around 8:30 am**

"Wake up Dawn we are going to be late getting to the airport!" Eliza yelled while throwing a pillow at me

"Alright! Alright! I'm awake! Gosh, a simple wake up Dawn would have workeed just fine."

"No I have been here for at least fifteen minutes trying to wake you

"Oh.. Well if you will let me get ready we can leave soon. Will you put the suitcasses in the car?"

"sure" she responded

as soon as she left my room I quickly canged into my tanktop and jeans and ran out of my room while pulling on my hightops.

"Alright I'm ready to go! Are our suitcasses in the car?"

"Yeah they are."

"Great lets get going!"

"Arent you forgeting something?" she asked

"I dont think so..."

"Oh so you decided your not going to brush your hair from now on?" she asked while holding back a laugh

"What?" I asked then I looked into a miror "Oops!" I ran into my room and brushed my hair as fast as I could

"Ok I'm ready now. Let's go!

* * *

**What did you think? Please please review! I forgot to mention i may not be able to update for a while because i am already getting a lot of homework and i am going out of town next weekend but I will try to update. Again remember to use that nifty little box below this A\N**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome! Welcome! It is time for... a new chapter! **

**I realize I took forever to update but I have been super busy **

**Anyway time for response to my reviews:**

**IzzieGS: Yes Yes I would. Plus why wouldn't she approve?!**

**Rosebubbles1234: Why Thank you!**

**Aww only two but that's more than zero!**

**Oh ya I don't own any phineas and Ferb related anything **

**I also don't own the Buffalo Song It was written by IzzieGS and is to be sung to the tune of Iv'e Been Working on the Railroad**

**Please Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**No POV**

"Please tell me you aren't going to be playing your guitar the entire trip" Eliza complained.

"I was planning on it why" Dawn replied "Does it bother you?"

"Actually no but it makes it hard to sleep. Why were you planning playing your guitar the entire time?" Eliza asked

"I've been working on a song that has to do with America...well sort of." Dawn replied "Wanna hear it?"

"why not" Eliza replied

" I saw a buffalo wal-"

"wait... why a buffalo?" Asked Eliza

"Because here are buffalos in America." Dawn replied "there are buffalos in America right?"

"Yes Dawn there are buffalo in America" Eliza replied stressing the word buffalo

"Now are you going to let me continue my song?"

"will you let me get at least an hour of sleep?

"yes" replied Dawn

"Then I will listen to your song."

"I saw a buffalo walking down the street.

I saw a buffalo, but it could not see me.

I joined that buffalo, walking down the street.

We walked for hours that buffalo and me!"

"Well that was...interesting." said Eliza

"Thank you! I call it the buffalo song! Shall I sing it again?"

"Oh please no"Eliza replied

"OK. Well what should I sing next? Oh I know I'll sing.."

"Why don't yo just listen to music instead of singing." Eliza Suggested

"Ooh good idea! I do need to learn the lyrics to a few songs and the guit-"

"Well why don't you get to working on that while I take a nap." Eliza interrupted

"Okay." Dawn replied while putting in her ear buds.

* * *

"Eliza" said Dawn while shaking her friend's shoulder "Eliza, get up. Eliza!"

"I'm up!" Said Eliza jerking awake "Wait where are we?"

"On the plane" replied Dawn "we just landed in Danville. Come on your uncle is waiting for us by the baggage claim."

"Ok I'm coming one sec."

* * *

"There he is" said Eliza while pointing to her uncle "Come on Dawn."

"Hold on I haven't gotten my bag yet" Said Dawn "Oh there it is!" she grabbed her bag and her and Eliza went off to see Eliza's uncle.

"Uncle Lawrence!" Shouted Eliza waving to him"Uncle Lawrence! Over here!"

"Eliza how are you?" he asked walking over to her.

"I'm Great! Oh this is my friend Dawn I told you about on the phone" she said while pulling Dawn from behind her

"Oh so this is the famous Dawn Star! It is very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Fletcher." she said

Well girls shall we get going?"he asked

"Yeah" Eliza and Dawn said in unison

"well then come on the car is just outside Oh and don't get confused it is perfectly normal to drive on the right side of the road here in America."he said

* * *

**Thanks for reading I know its short but trust me the next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to use that little box down there! Did you enjoy it? **

**Oh and If anyone is interested IzzieGS and I are doing an ask the OC's sorta thing where you review and ask either Dawn, midnight , or Dusk a question and we will answer in the next chapter. IzzieGS will also draw a picture and post it on Deviant Art. Her name is the same on DA**

**Remember reviews=better chapters and faster updates! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Are you as happy as I am?! Probably not because I'm like SUPER HAPPY! You want to know why? Well it's because I have a new Chapie just for you guys! Yay! I wasn't even gonna post until next week but I decided to make today even better for you peoples!**

**Now to respond to reviews:**

**RoseBubbles1234: Dusk actually live in Canada but he is in America because Daniel's collage classe were moved to America. and Midnight is 12, Dawn is 14 and Dusk is 18. Thank you for your continued reviews!**

**That is it for reviews but that's ok because I have confidence I will get more! eventually**

**Unfortunately I am not Jeff or Dan Who own PnF, nor am I IzzieGS who owns bits and pieces of this chapter, nor am I DDsweetieMCR who owns Dusk and Bane(and Daniel but hes not in this chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Dawn POV**

**At the Flynn-Fletcher House**

"Come on Dawn!" Eliza shouted at me from outside her uncle's car

"I'm coming one second!" I yelled back as I jumped out of the car.

As soon as I got out Eliza's cousin with red hair and an oddly triangular shaped head ran up and said hello to us then introduced himself as Phineas _What an odd name_ I thought. I also met Ferb who is really nice even though he didn't talk other than saying hello. Then he and Phineas took our bags but Ferb took one look at the name sticker on mine and started staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked

"Nothing you just look like my friend..." he replied. Immediately after he said that a girl that looked about his age that had jet black wavy hair and violet eyes poked her head over the gate.

"Hello. Are you Eliza?" she asked me

"No That's Eliza I" said while pointing to Eliza

"OK Hi. So you're her friend Dawn, right?" she asked me

"yeah. Um I have a few questions for you" I replied

"Um OK? ask away" she said suspiciously

"Are your parents dead?.. Did they die when you were six?.. Is your birthday March 31?.. Is your full name Midnight Star?" I asked

"yes, yes, and yes but how did you know that?" she responded

"You probably wont believe me when I say this but Midnight...I'm your sister" I said. Everyone stopped and started staring at me.

"OK Dawn don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?" Eliza asked breaking the silence

"No I'm not. Here look" I said and I took out my picture and removed it from its frame "From Left to right: Dusk Star, Magenta Star, James Star, Dawn Star, and Midnight Star."

"alright fine maybe you are my sister" midnight said "but who is Dusk?"

Before I could answer a strange dog ran up the driveway.

"Awww hi doggy. What is your name?" Eliza asked while petting it

"Bane! Bane come back!" yelled a boy as he ran up to his beautiful husky " bane don't you ever run away again!" Suddenly he looked up and I noticed he had gray hair that covered one of his eyes and the eye that wasn't covered was the same green as mine.

"um what's your name" I asked him

"Dusk Star.." he answered he was looking down so he couldn't see the people around him

"who did you say he was again?" asked midnight

"I didn't and he's our brother" I repplied

"What?" Dusk asked looking up from putting a leash on his dog

"Oh...I haven't introduced myself I am Dawn Star! The fabulous!" I said

"Dawn?!" he ran up and hugged me " I haven't seen you moved to England! How are you? What are you doing here?" he asked me

"Can't...breathe...choking...let...go"I said gasping for air

"Oops sorry I'm just so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too oh and to answer your questions I'm good, and I'm here with my friend Eliza visiting her cousins who apparently know Midnight like our sister who is standing right there!" I said pointing to Midnight

"Midnight! OHMYGOSHIHAVENTSEENYOUINFORE VR!" Dusk said

"well it looks like we have a lot of catching up to do we can talk once I put my bags in the room Eliza and I are staying in."

**Dawn POV**

We went inside the house and I put my bags up and the three of us talked Ok last question.e" Midnight said "I can change landscapes, so can you guys do something totally insane and different like cartoon characters?"

"Actually we can" I replied "you see I can control fire and set things on fire"

"and I can shape shift" Dusk continued "Wow the Star Trio has reunited at last!"

"Wait I get that Dawn hasn't seen Midnight because she lives in England but why haven't you seen her Dusk?"asked Ferb surprising Dusk and causing him to transform into a wolf.

"OK one you need to not sneak up on me cause I can shape shift very fast and last time I killed a man and two because I live in Canada." Dusk answers while returning to his normal form.

"Well it is getting late I'm going to sleep." I said

"Why it's only like 7:30?" Midnight repplied

"Well at home it's like 12:00 in the morning and I didn't get any sleep on the plane.

"Oh ok night Dawn" Midnight said "It was nice to know I'm not an only child."

"night kiddo" said Dusk

"Night guys see you in the morning." I said heading towards the stairs and Candace's room

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews make me happy almost as much as I like purple and music but that's not important. **

**Remember you can ask the OCs questions in a review and I will answer and IzzieGS might draw a picture if I can get her to other wise I will and they will be posted on her Deviant Art she is IzzieGS on there too**

**Thanks again**

**Haley!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome! Welcome! It is time for another chapter of...Dawn Star! XD **

**I would like to thank all of my returning readers for well returning!**

**Now To respond to reviews:**

**Guest: I will definitely post a link and thanks!**

**MonkeyMonkey123: Well I have more of my story for you! And Midnight is Ferb's girlfriend**

**IzzieGS: I know all they are!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize any thing from somewhere else (except for Dawn) It belongs to someone else**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**No POV**

"Dawn. Dawn get up. I'm stealing your guitar" Said Dusk

"Step away from the guitar or I will turn you into a human torch!" Said Dawn jumping out of bed and lighting her hand on fire

"Gosh calm down I was only trying to wake you up!" Said dusk defensively "any way I was going to ask if you wanted to help me spy on Midnight?

"Why would I? It's like 12 in the morning" she replied

"Well try telling Midnight she's just standing out by the tree. I want to know what's going on."

"yeah well I couldn't care less." Dawn said "so why don't you go spy on her and tell me in the morning."

"OK." he replied turning into a mouse and sneaking outside.

Just a Dusk found a good spot in the tree to spy on Midnight from Ferb came walking out of the house and climbed up into the tree so he was sitting next to Midnight

"What are you doing" Ferb asked Midnight who appeared to be stretching upwards

"I don't know. The tree just seems taller tonight." she replied

"Maybe it is. Maybe it's been growing. Trees tend to do that." He said

"Ha Ha very funny," said Midnight pushing him off of the branch luckily he only fell a few inches then landed on another branch

"was that really necessary?" asked Ferb  
Midnight climbed down to that branch and sat next to Ferb  
" Yes it was necessary." She leaned over and kissed Ferb softly on the lips. "It always is." Dusk almost fell out of the tree. _There is no way my little sister is dating that guy with no expressions._  
_I have to tell Dawn_. He ran off as they started playing the favorites game.

"Eliza do you know where Dawn is?" Asked Dusk the next morning at breakfast  
"No sorry. Why?" She responded  
"I was gonna talk to her about Mi- something. Ya we needed to talk about something." he said.  
"Whats the something?" Said Eliza "or should I say who"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone except for Dawn. OK?" Said Dusk

"Alright" said Eliza

"Ok well last night I was spying on Midnight because she was outside at like midnight -Hey Midnight out at midnight ha ha- okay anyways she was out there and Ferb came out and they were talking and then she kissed him!" said Dusk

"What?!OMG THAT IS SO CUTE!" screamed Eliza

"shh" said Dusk "If she finds out I was spying on here she will be so mad!"

"aww is Dusky afwaid of his baby swister?" said Eliza laughing

"What ever." said Dusk walking away

_Now I have to tell Dawn _Eliza thought _if only I knew where she was. Oh well I'll go talk to Midnight._

* * *

"Hey Midnight!" Eliza said walking up to her

"Hey Eliza. What's up?" said Midnight

"Not much." Responded Eliza "I heard some interesting news this morning."

"Oh yeah? What about?" asked Midnight

"Oh nothing really just tat Ferb got a girlfriend" said Eliza nonchalantly. When Midnight didn't respond she looked over at her and saw she was bright red.

"How did you find out?" Midnight asked

"Let's just say Dusk really loves you." said Eliza "But that's beside the point. I can't believe you guys are dating! When did you find out you liked him? When did he tell you he liked you? Have you gone on any dates yet? Does anyone know? I want to know all the details" Eliza said excitedly

* * *

**Dawn POV**

After being woken up by Dusk around midnight and the need to pee around three in he morning I woke up around 6:30.I went downstairs to see if there was anything for breakfast and was greeted by Phineas and Ferb as they were eating fruity rainbow flakes _Isn't that a girly cereal _I thought.

"Good Morning guys. Mind if I join you?" I asked grabbing a banana off the counter

"Not at all!" said Phineas cheerily. I sat down and started eating my banana listening to them talk, Phineas doing most of the talking, about their plans for the rest of the morning. Then I started thinking about some songs I've been planing on learning.

"Hey do you guys have anywhere I can work on some songs privately?"

I asked

"Well you could go up in the attic." suggested Phineas

" OK if that' fine with your Mum and Dad?" I asked

"Yeah they won't mind especially considering they approve all of our projects." he responded "Come on I'll show you where it is" he jumped out of his seat grabbed my wrist and pulled me along behind him before he stopped in the all right below a square in the ceiling.  
"Here we are!" he announced "all you do is pull that string and a ladder will fall down."

"OK thanks. If Eliza asks where I am can you tell her to come up so she can help me?"

"Sure Thing." said Phineas

I ran into Candace's room grabbed my guitar and IPod and ran to where the pull down ladder was and Headed up into the attic. As soon as I put my head in the attic I stated coughing from the dust in the air. After looking around I saw a duster and decided to dust so my allergies wouldn't bother me too much then I put in my earbuds and started working on learning the guitar to "Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert and working on my own song.

An hour later Eliza came I smiling like she had just won a bunch of money.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked while strumming my guitar mindlessly.

"Oh nothing just that Midnight's got a boyfriend." she said nonchalantly

"Cool. WAIT WHAT NOW!" I screamed "When did this happen and who is the guy?!"

"Ferb!" replied Eliza excitedly

"Ferb?! Your cousin is dating my little sister?! I have to talk to him." I said in a tone that seemed to have frightened Eliza

"Calm down! I don't care if you talk to Ferb but promise me you will not injure or eternally frighten him." said Eliza sternly

"I wont hurt him and he'll only be afraid of fire for a short amount of time." I replied

"Alright I'll accept that. So what are you going to do to him?" She asked me

"Hmm I think I'll talk to him with my hand on fire and show him how overprotective older siblings can get!" I responded enthusiastically

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Umm...yeah. You and Candace get Ferb alone in a room." I commanded

As soon as I told her what to do Eliza ran downstairs and told Candace the plan. They split up the group and I ran in as soon as they left lit my hand on fire and started walking towards Ferb

"Hello Dawn" he said not noticing my hand. Then the power flickered a few times and went out leaving my hand as the only light source. I rose my hand higher and walked faster towards Ferb. He immediately screamed and backed away from me until his back hit a wall. He was looking around for somewhere to run but he soon realized I had him cornered.

"We need to talk. _Now." _I said.

"Okay, w-what do you want to talk to me about?"

I smiled evilly "Why are you so nervous?"

Ferb's eyes darted to my hand "Well, y-your and is on fire and I'm still not sure what you wanted to talk about." he looked around me to the stairs

"Yeah I know my hand's on fire. No one is coming either. Now we need to get something clear."

Ferb nodded his head so hard I thought it might fall off. I could tell he was doing the best he could not to shake in fear. I am very frightening when I want to be.

"You will_not _talk my sister in to doing _any_ wrong doings. If you do I _will_ find you and you _will_ pay. Got it?" I said sternly

"G-Got it" he said. Poor kid he won't be able to even look at fir for at least a month

"Good!" I unlit my and backed away and walked upstairs just as everyone entered the room finding a very scared Ferb. Dusk took one look at the kid and stopped me.

"What did you do to the poor kid?" He asked

"Oh nothing just you know talked to him with my hand on fire while the power was out" I responded

"OK well I''m going to talk to him right now." He said heading downstairs.

* * *

**I Think this is my longest chapter so far!*happy dance***

**Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to ask The Star Trio a question! And remember to review! Flames are accepted and appreciated just as much as any other review!**

**Peace Out **

**~Haley :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Friday! It's me again, here to give you this chapter! I have decided that from now on I will be posting new chapters on Fridays. **

**Now to answer my loverly reviewers:**

**Rosebubbles1234: Either you are easily frightened or I am immune to Dawn's scariness. Thanks for your continued reviews**

**IzzieGS: Well duh they were on her hand it wouldn't have scared him any other way. I was all like OMMC KALA IS GONNA LOVE THIS! while writing about her learning that song. **

**DICLAIMER: IF YOU NOTICE ANYHTING FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE IT DOES ****NOT**** BELONG TO ME(except for Dawn of course)**

**ENJOY! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**No POV**

Dusk walked into the living room after talking to Dawn ready to make sure Ferb wasn'ta bad guy.

"What happened?" he heard Midnight ask him

"Your sister happened." he responded

"Wow Dawn scared you that much? What did she do?" Phineas asked

"Fire" was all Ferb could say.

"Hello" Dusk said greeting everyone before pointing at Ferb

"You. Come with me." he said. Ferb gulped before following Dusk. He turned to look at Midnight

_What's going on _she mouthed

_No idea, but I'm freaked out _he mouthed back

Ferb followed Dusk into the basement to a small couch where Dusk sat down. He then nodded to the other end

"Why don't you come sit down and we'll have a little chat."

Ferb sat and looked at Dusk still a bit frightened from his "talk" with Dawn.

"What are your grades?" Dusk asked suddenly

"I get high grades in all my classes." Ferb answered

"Good." Dusk looked down at his hands then back up at Ferb "So I've been told you like my sister"

"Yes I do" said Ferb looking at his knees

"Ok you need to know something." said Dusk sternly "Two somethings actually. First I don't like you very much bu I'm willing to give you a chance. Two if you hurt my sister I will turn into a wolf, have Dawn light me on fire and I will tear you to shreds. Then I will let Dawn have you."Dusk squinted his eyes so they were very thin "Let's just say if you live, which you most likely won't, you will feel noting but pain for the rest of your life." Dusk said. Ferb was more afraid now then when he was talking to Dawn

"Do you understand?" Dusk asked

"Y-yes I u-understand." Ferb said beginning to stutter

"Good" said Dusk. He then stood up and walked into the darkness.

Ferb stumbled blindly until he reached ground level. Right as he got in he ran into someone. They tripped and fell but he reached out and caught them by the waist

"Ferb?" asked Midnight

Ferb let go of her waist and grabbed her hand. "Yes. How are we supposed to see?"

Midnight led him into a room with a fire lit. He jumped at the sight of Dawn next to the fire, but Midnight got him to sit down.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Isabella

"How about telling scary stories" suggested Phineas in a creepy voice

"How about we don't." Ferb rejected.

"Why not?" Phineas asked.

"I don't need any scaring around here."

"How about singing near the fire?" Dawn suggested.

"Okay, I'll go first." Midnight said.

"What do you plan on singing?" Dawn asked.

"Something by Adam Lambert, duh." Midnight answered as if it were obvious.

"Of course, what song?"

Midnight thought for moment before singing:

_I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!_

_I don't wanna let a minute get away  
Cause we got no time to lose  
None of us are promised to see tomorrow  
And what we do is ours to choose_

_Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you  
Let's stay this way forever  
It's only getting better if we want it to_

_You know I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!_

_It's so hard to think this could fade away  
But what goes up must come down  
Why can't we just live life with no consequence  
And always live in the now_

_Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you  
Let's stay this way forever  
It's only gets better if we want it to_

_You know I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never_

_Ooooh, yeah  
Ooooh, yeah, yeah_

_You know I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never_

"Cool song." Isabella said at the end of the song.

"Are we still not allowed to tell scary stories?" Phineas asked.

"No!" everyone answered at the same time.

"Fine. No scary stories." He said sounding upset.

Linda walked in the room. "Are you kids still awake? It's getting late; you should start getting to bed."

The kids all fell asleep except for Midnight. Dawn had gone up with the older girls earlier.

Midnight sat so she was right in front of the fire. She saw a shadow over her.

"Can't sleep?" a soft voice asked.

"No. You?" she looked over at the shadow.

"You always wake me up with your powers."

"So now you just wake up?"

"It became a habit. I wake up so I can see you and talk to you so…" He shrugged.

"Sit down." He sat next to her and put his arm around her. He made sure he wasn't too close to the fire and flinched when it rose slightly.

"What's wrong with you and the fire?" Midnight asked.

"Let's just say your siblings love you very much."

"Yeah. I love them too."

"Us older siblings tend to get over-protective." He chuckled.

"Ahh. Is that it? Dawn scared you with fire?' Midnight discovered.

"Kind of, but I would do the same for Phin."

"What did they do?"

"They made me promise to take very good care of you. Which I have every intention of doing."

"Well now I feel a lot safer." She leaned over and hugged him.

_Maybe he's not so bad… _Dusk thought before walking away.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter is done! This was a bit of a tangent but the next chapter will go back to being about Dawn.**

** Don't forget to ask either Dawn, Dusk, or Midnight (or all of them) a question!  
****Wanted****: Reviews ****Reward****: The pride of making me feel awesome!**

**Flames are accepted and appreciated just as much as regular reviews! **

**Peace Out**

**~Haley ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

***Enters me dancing like idiot* "Oh um hello I didn't see you there... I guess it's time for another chapter!"**

**You people are very lucky because I did over half of this tonight but I wasn't gonna post until next week.**

**Now to answer reviews:**

**Rosebubbles1234:Yes I know firsthand that older siblings really love their little ssiters or brothers even if we pretend we don't**

**IzzieGS: DON'T BRING UP THAT SONG EVER! That would be pretty awesome!**

**You people should know by now that I only own Dawn**

**Chapter 7**

**Dawn POV**

"Dawn" said Dusk shaking my shoulder "Dawn!"

"Huh what? I'm up!" I said a bit startled "Oh it's just you." I rolled over prepared to go back to sleep but Dusk grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed.

"Ugh. What do you want?" I asked irritably

"I want you to meet my boyfriend!" He said excitedly

"Fine. Let me grab my slippers then I'll go meet him" I said

"No."

"No what?" I asked confused

"No. I don't want you meeting him looking like that." he replied

"What do you have against my Pj's?" I said in mock offense "I mean really they are so fantastic!" I posed in the most ridiculous way that made Dusk burst out laughing

"They are pretty nice. I mean who doesn't like eggplant colored sweatpants." he said a bit sarcastically.

**(A/N Dawn wears eggplant colored sweatpants and a black tank top to bed)**

"Fine if you will leave I'll put on some jeans and a jacket." I said shooing him out of my room."

As soon as he was gone I changed into my jeans and jacket brushed my hair and threw on some socks, the floors here are freezing. I stepped out of the room and found Dusk talking to some guy I'd never met before.

"Dawn this is my boyfriend Daniel." Dusk said "Daniel this is my sister Dawn."

"Hello Daniel it's nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand. Daniel had brown spiky hair and hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you too" he replied.

I turned to Dusk "Where's everyone else?" I asked

"I think they went into the basement. Triangle boy..."

"His name is Phineas." I interrupted

"Sorry." he said "_Phineas _said something about musical instruments or songs or something I don't remember."

"Cool I'm heading downstairs either of you wanna come with?" I asked

They looked at eachother then back at me "Sure!"

"Well then come on let's not keep them waiting." I said

Once we go downstairs we walked into a room filled with instruments. As soon as we walked into the room Daniel walked up to Midnight and reached out a hand. She shook is hand and looked quite confused.

"are you related to dusk?" he guessed

"What gave it away?"

"Your eyes. They are the same shade of violet" he responded. As he pulled back his arm I noticed he had a bottle of eye liner in his pocket.

He looked around the room and saw the instrument he wanted to play. He grabbed a violin and played a tune I immediately recognized. Apparently so did Phineas and Ferb because they joined in on guitar and drums. Midnight started singing when she was supposed to and I decided to sing backup since Phineas was already on guitar.

_I saw a picture of you  
Hanging in an empty hallway  
I heard a voice that I knew  
And I couldn't walk away  
It took me back to the end  
Of everything  
I taste it all I taste it all  
The tears again_

_Outside the rain's fallin' down_  
_There's not a drop that hits me_  
_Scream at the sky but no sound_  
_Is leavin' my lips_  
_It's like I can't even feel_  
_After the way you touched me_  
_I'm not asleep but I'm not awake_  
_After the way you loved me_

_I can't turn this around_  
_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_  
_I said I just wander around_  
_With my eyes wide shut because of you_  
_I'm a sleepwalker (walker) walker walker_  
_I'm a sleepwalker(walker) walker walker_

_Let me out of this dream_  
_Everywhere that I go_  
_I see another memory_  
_And all the places we used to know_  
_They're always there to haunt me_  
_I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely_  
_You're everything that I want_  
_But you don't want me_

_I can't turn this around_  
_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_  
_I said I just wander around_  
_With my eyes wide shut because of you_  
_I'm a sleepwalker (walker) walker walker_  
_I'm a sleepwalker(walker) walker walker_

_Let me out of this dream, dream_  
_Let me out of this dream_

Phineas leaned over his guitar and started to play his solo in the song. When he finished, Midnight continued to sing._  
I can't turn this around_

_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_

_I said I just wander around_

_With my eyes wide shut because of you_

_I'm a sleepwalker (walker) walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker (walker) walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker (walker) walker walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker (walker) walker walker_

_Let me out of this dream_

"How is it everyone but me knows that song?" asked Isabella

"Midnight" everyone but Daniel, Dusk and I answered.

"Okay...but how-"

"Let's go outside and look at rainbows!" Dusk called before Isabella could finish her thought

"Rainbows?" asked Phineas

"Yeah doesn't Isabella like rainbows?" Midnight suggested

"Yeah! Let's go look at rainbows" Isabella said enthusiastically

"If it's cleared up we could hang out outside." I suggested

"yeah. I could make my mom's special zucchini dish my mom taught me." Isabella looked over beside her to see Phineas staring at her with an eye brow raised. "I meant… uhh… cucumber dish." She laughed nervously. "Not zucchini. Why would I say zucchini?" she laughed again. "Ha ha ha… Just ignore me."

"What was that all about?" asked Dusk

"Oh..I just don't like...zucchini" replied Phineas

"Okay… Let's see how the weather is outside. I want to get out of the house." Midnight started heading towards the door.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed before walking behind her.

Midnight ran into the dry backyard and looked up. "Well it's cloudy but I don't know if it's gonna-" She got cut off by rain pouring on her. The rain was biting at her skin with cold. "The r-r-rain is c-c-cold." She stuttered as she ran back inside.

"I hope you don't get a cold." Dusk worried.

"It's not that bad." Midnight said before sneezing.

"Someone get her a towel and you go lie down." I commanded commanded.

"Okay. I'll lie down and rest." Midnight walked over to the couch. "I will also start to find ways to stay un-bored." She mentioned before curling up. Her brother walked up and wrapped her in the towel he had gotten.

"Sleeping's a way to stay entertained." He grinned before walking back over to Daniel.

**Thank you so much for reading! I love all of you! But you know what would make me love you more? Reviews or favorites or follows. I want to beat IzzieGS in amount of followers, favorites and reviews by the time I reach 18 chapters. You know what that will be my goal! Hear that Kala I'm gonna beat you hard! **

**Peace Out **

**Haley**

**Oh and don't for get to ask the star trio or Daniel a question**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Ok so I'm skipping the chapter about them going into the video games...**

**IzzieGS: She is lazy!**

**ME: No I just think Dawn and Candace singing songs would be SUPER boring so I'm gonna skip to a non boring chapter!**

**IzzieGS: Sure we'll go with that**

**Me: YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA…..breathe, breathe. Kala say the disclaimer while I try not to strangle you**

**IzzieGS: She doesn't own anything/anyone except Dawn and Rob.**

**Me: Thanks. Please enjoy! And If you reviewed thanks but unfortunately something happened and it says I have no reviews for the previous chapter :(**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Dawn POV**

I walked outside after eating breakfast to see what the Flynn-Fletcher duo had planned for the day. I saw Phineas arranging something on a table but he quickly pulled a tarp over it when he heard the door shut

"Morning Phineas. Whacha doin?" I asked. As soon as I finished a very angry Isabella walked into the backyard.

"WHO JUST USED MY CATCHPHRASE?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

"me" I said slightly scared

"DON'T EVER USE IT AGAIN!"

"Alright alright. Gosh chill out" I said. She walked back into the house."So what have you got planned for the day?"

"I'll tell you once everyone else come out." He replied. About fifteen minutes later everyone was grouped around the table ready to find out the plans for the day.

"Alright today we will make firecrackers that we can control. You can make them into you and you can move around." Phineas explained to us

"Sounds like fun!" Isabella said a little too enthusiastically if you ask me. Phineas, being oblivious as usual, didn't notice

"Yay, I get to be a firework!" said Midnight then she started humming Firework by Katy Perry

"Everyone gets to be one" said Phineas "Isabella" he gestured towards the table

She grabbed the sheet and shouted "Abbra Copocus!" she lifted the sheet to reveal nothing "Sorry I just love doing that" she recovered the table and pulled the sheet back off to reveal the table with one firework for each person with a name on them.

"Alright everyone grab your firework and meet back here at sunset" Said Phineas

We each grabbed our firework and headed our separate ways.

* * *

"Alright who wants to light theirs first?!" asked Phineas

We all looked at our little tubes

"ME!" shouted Midnight

"Alright light er up!" The sparks spat before becoming a full bodied replica of Midnight. She raised her arm and her person did the same. She then ran over and tapped Phineas and Isabella on the head, her sparks tapped the wicks of their fireworks and the erupted into copies of them.

"Oh. You started it. I did not think of that! Light everyone else's." they ran around and started tapping people on the head

"Check this out" said Midnight making her spark person fling sparks at me "Oops"

"Haha very funny lil sis" I said then I flung a huge fireball at her

"Aah!" she screamed and ducked out of the path so the fireball ended up hitting Eliza's spark person instead.

"you could have set me on fire!" midnight said sounding very unhappy. Suddenly she started rising into the sky as a column of dirt started lifting her up.

"Midnight and Dawn!" Phineas ran over while everyone else acted as if nothing strange was happening "Midnight come down! Dawn do not shoot her with fire!"

"She shot me with a spark!" I complained

"That doesn't make it ok for you to shoot her with fire!" Phineas said "Shoot her person or something! You don't want to hurt your sister do you?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt her maybe just singe her a bit" I replied

"Dawn!" Phineas yelled

"Fine sorry I didn't mean to"

"I accept your apology" Said Midnight walking away.

"Good" said Phineas he stuck hands in his pocket to catch himself a a blur of green fire shot past him. Then moving on and knocking over a pink one.

"Ferb I will get you for that!" shouted Isabella as her person got up and charged at Ferb

"Let's Join in" said Phineas running over to Ferb and poking him on the shoulder "Your it" he shouted before running in the opposite direction. Soon sparks were flying in every direction

"Nobody make me disappear or burst into flames or any of that" yelled Midnight

"Well if you do disappear we can always use Buford's life size model for any pictuers. The police will never even know" Said Phineas and a creepy tone

"Phineas please do not creep me out" said Midnight as her spark person dimmed down to nothing. Soon all the others dimmed too until the backyard was only lit by stars.

"well I think I'm off too bed" stated Eliza before walking inside

"Yeah" I said yawning "Me too night everyone"

I walked in the house and up to Candace's room. Not too much longer and I'll have to leave. I hope I can make these last couple days count.

* * *

**Only 937 words with the A/N I feel awful :( but still Thank you for reading this chapter may not be of the best quality and that is because I decided at 9:30 at night that I wanted to write this chapter and update my story. Anywhoo please leave a review and I will love you.**

**Oh and Don't forget to ask the Star Trio a question **

**Peace Out,**

**Haley :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my wonderful readers I have a present for you...A NEW CHAPTER!**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers and all of my continued readers!**

**I will, from now on, be responding to reviews by PM**

**If you recognize anything from anywhere it belongs to someone else except for Dawn and Rob of course**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Dawn POV**

"Eliza, wake up" I said shaking my friend's shoulder "Eliza! Get your butt out of bed and downstairs or else Phineas and Ferb will start the day without us!"

"Ugh fine I'm up!" she said pushing me away from her bed "Why do the boys have to start their day so early"

"Umm it's like nine thirty if we were home you would already be out of bed showered and done with trying to get me out of bed by now" I said giving her a stern look

"But we're on vacation so I should be aloud to sleep however late I want to."

"Yeah well you don't want to waste one of you last days in America sleeping now do you?" I asked

"No I don't." she replied "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready"

"Good now I'm heading downstairs to get some food." I said heading out of the room and closing the door. Ten minutes later Eliza met me downstairs and we headed out ready to seize the day.

Once everyone had gathered in the backyard Phineas told us the plans for the day

"Alright everyone today is Django's birthday!" said Phineas excitedly

"umm who is Django?" asked Eliza

"Jenny's little brother" Candace answered

"and who is Jenny?" I questioned

"My friend" she answered

"What did everyone get for his birthday?" Midnight asked. _Dang it I don't have a present for him _I thought

"Dawn, you, Eliza, Midnight, and I can share the organizers I got him since you weren't preparred for the party" whispered Candace

"Ferb and I got him a new paint set." Phineas stated

"I got him some new canvases" Isabella said

"We got him some boxes and organizers for his art supplies" said Eliza referring to herself, Midnight, me and Candace

"Alright everyone got him a present so there will be no last minute shopping before the party." said Phineas. _Buzz _Phineas's phone buzzed in his pocket he pulled it out and checked it.

" What does it say?" asked Candace "Is it about the party?!"

"It says he has a fourteen year old brother who is coming to the party" Phineas stated. I felt my eyes widen at the news _I hope he's cute_ I thought.

"What's his name" I asked trying not to sound excited

"His name is Robert but he goes by Rob. Oh and the party starts in twenty minutes." answered Phineas

"If we were in the Hunger Games who would die first" asked Midnight reading out of a quiz book.

"Phineas" we all answered

"What you guys think I would die first" He asked

"Your too soft" Candace replied

"Whatever"

We all grabbed Django's gifts and headed to the party.

* * *

There were people entering and leaving the house constantly. Most of the people were outside where the DJ was but there was still a good amount of people inside.

"And that is why I don't make lawn gnomes angry" Phineas finished his story about the time he and Ferb made a beach in their backyard.

"So they all just fell out of the sky?" Eliza asked

"Yeah it was really crazy!" Django replied emphasizing just how crazy by acting it out

"Well now we should all be afraid of lawn gnomes" A boy, whom I assume was Rob, warned. I could not stop staring at him. He looked a lot like Django but in a more mature way.

"Hello I'm Dawn" I said walking up to him

"I'm Rob" he said staring at me. I could feel my face heating up.

"Let's go hang out in the kitchen for no apparent reason unless yo are fourteen" Proposed Midnight running off towards the kitchen with everyone else close behind

"Midnight I'm gonna get you one day" I said under my breath

"What did you say?" asked Rob.

"Nothing" I replied earning a stange look from him

"Ok. Do you want to go sit down?" he asked

"Sure" we went over and sat on the couch in an awkward silence. _Say something stupid _I thought to myself

"So do you live here in Danville or somewhere else?" I asked him _Stupid stupid stupid of course he lives here it's where his family is_

"I actually was living in Colorado with my grandparents until about a week ago when I decided to come back to beautiful Danville, or at least until I finish high school. What about you except for the obvious fact that you are English." He said

"How is it obvious?" I ask

"Well you speak with an English accent." he said as if it was obvious

"No I don't you do!" I said

"What no you're in my country you have the accent." he said

"What ever you say" I replied

"What ever you say" he said trying to sound English

"You are terrible at sounding British!" I said trying not to laugh "Anywho to answer your question I am originally from a tiny little island and country called Annex and when I was six I moved to England with my Gran and Gramps." I finished

"Cool so how did you come to the wonderful city of Danville?" He asked exaggerating the word wonderful

"I came with Eliza to visit Phineas and Ferb and just so happened to find my sister and brother." I explained

"That make this trip even more awesome for you!" He said excitedly

"Yeah it does but it's too bad I'll be leaving in a few days" I said remembering that I only had two full days left in America

"oh yeah that is too bad." he said sounding sympathetic "I lived away from my brother too but at least we were in the same country."

"Yeah and my brother is actually from Canada so we are all separated but hopefully one day we will be able to live closer together"

"Alright everyone it's time for cake" announced Mrs. Brown

"What it's time to leave all ready we just go here" complained Candace coming out of the kitchen

"Well now we are leaving" stated Midnight following Candace along with everyone else.

"Awe it looks like we are leaving but here's my number so you can call or text me anytime" I said handing him a slip of paper I had written my phone number on.

"Thanks" he said putting it in his pocket

"Let's eat cake and give Django his presents" Said someone in the crowd.

We all enjoyed the cake and Django loved all of his presents. This was definitely a wonderful day especially because I got to meet Rob and hopefully we can hang out before I leave America

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday there was a dance at my school so i'm updating today! Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't, or did, please leave a review and let me know**

**Don't forget to ask any of the OCs a question **

**Peace Out**

**~Haley**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**No POV**

**Hello all my readers I know its not Friday but I just HAD to update. It is nice to finally see you well not see you but to see the views and stuff and...you know what I mean. I know you must be upset because I haven't updated in like forever but it was because for like two weeks I was reading the Maximum Ride series (AMAZING BY THE WAY) and then all these school projects and midterm stuff got dumped on us so I have been SUPER busy. Anyways enjoy the new chapie!**

* * *

Dawn walked downstairs hugging her phone like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Dawn why are you hugging your phone?" questioned Candace upon seeing her.

"I got a text." she replied almost dreamily

"From who"

"Rob!" Dawn squealed "He said he wants to meet me at Mr. Slushy Dawg tomorrow!"

"OMG I am so happy for you!" Candace squealed hugging her

"Ugh will you people please be quiet some of us like to sleep in!" shouted Eliza from upstairs

"Oops" said Dawn shrugging her shoulders "So what are the plans for today?"

"My mom is taking us, meaning you, me, Eliza, Phin, Ferb, Isabella, and Midnight, to a water park" replied Candace

"Oh sounds fun! I guess Eliza was right that I might need a bathing suit, but I hope you have sunscreen because I burn really easily."

"Of course we do it's summer" Candace replied "Hey wanna go wake up everyone else?"

"Duh" Dawn replied

* * *

A few hours later Dawn was upstairs changing when she herd Midnight enter the backyard. She tuned out most of the conversation until she heard Midnight say she didn't have a bathing suit. Dawn remembered seeing an old bathing suit of hers while rummaging through her suitcase.

"Never fear! I have an extra bathing suit right here! It's too small for me anyway." she shouted leaning out her window. Midnight ran into the house and Dawn gave her the bathing suit. She ran upstairs to change.

Midnight came downstairs a few minutes later wearing a pink one-piece and a scowl.

"What's wrong?" asked Phineas

"it's pink" she replied

"What's wrong with pink?" asked Isabella crossing her arms

"Well, nothing's wrong with pink when it's _you_, but I do not like wearing pink."

"Well you have to deal with it unless you feel like going in your normal clothes," Dawn stated behind her.

"Why do you have this?" Midnight asked her older sister.

Dawn looked at it for another second before turning to Eliza. "I have no idea. Eliza, why do I have that?"

"You have it because when we were little your grandparents bought you that bathing suit. Like Midnight, you did not like the suit because of it being pink. My guess is that you hid it in that suitcase and told them you lost it to get a new one," Eliza guessed.

"No Star children like pink," Midnight joked.

"Nope! Let's go to the water park!" Phineas bounced up and ran to their red van.

* * *

The car ride there was long, loud, and energized. Every one was talking about the slides, and which ones they wanted to go on first, and how long it would be until they got there. Every one except for Dawn she was busy listening to her music and thinking about her date the next day.

Once they finally got to the park everyone headed out in separate ways in their groups Phineas and Isabella; Ferb and Midnight; and Eliza Dawn and Candace.

* * *

The three girls hung out in the lazy river for a while. They started racing each other around it eventually, taking turns holding onto the ledge and waiting for the jets to pull them under.  
"That was awesome!" exclaimed dawn after what felt like her fiftieth time being sucked under water.

"Dawn a little help here!" called Eliza who ended up being pulled too far so she had to wade against the current to get back to the steps. The three girls put their shoes back on and headed over to a giant double slide ride. One was twisty and one dropped almost straight down.

I'll wait for you two down here" said Candace not wanting to have the chance of sliding straight down on accident.

"So Eliza which one do you want?" asked Dawn once they were finally second in line

"Right" she replied ";left is unlucky for me"

"Alright, well if you're going down the right I'll go down the left." said Dawn. The two girls stepped up to the slides of their choice and sat down, hanging onto the bar as to not accidentally go down too soon. As soon as the life guard nodded they shot down. As Dawn felt her stomach drop she let out a little shriek.

"Victory" Eliza whispered. As she twisted through her slide. Candace saw a very annoyed Dawn come through the straight tube. Eliza came out the twisty tube smiling. Dawn wince some as she stood up`.

"You alright" asked Eliza

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Dawn "My legs are just a little sore because when I hit the water at the bottom the force made my legs hurt."

"well you can rest your legs during lunch" said Candace

"yum subs!" said Eliza and Dawn. The three girls ran off to meet everyone else and get some lunch.

During lunch everyone talked about what slides they went on and Dawn warned everyone of the slide she went on. After lunch everyone split up again for an hour before packing up and leaving.

Everyone except the adults slept on the way home thoroughly tired out from their sliding fun.

* * *

**Again I am SUPER sorry for not updating in so long. If you hate me tell me all about it in a review. I would also like for you to tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**FYI: the star trio now has a blog just go to this website: **** .com****and check it out**

**Peace Out,**

**~Haley**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Dawn POV**

**Hey there audience I am here with a new installment of my story. I have noticed the recent decline of people in the PnF fandom so I would like to thank any of yo who have stuck with me throughout this story I really appreciate it. Alright enough with the babbling onto the chapter:**

* * *

Everyone was sitting inside the Flynn-Fletcher living room. The ground was covered in water from the rain that had poured all night.

"What are we going to do?" Bal2jeet asked.

I was tapping my fingers to the beat of "Shake It Out" by Florence and the Machine and looking out the window thinking about my date later. Everyone else was looking at Phineas expectantly.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do? The ground is covered in puddles outside." Isabella sighed.

Phineas looked at the puddles and snapped his head back to them. "That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!"

A little while later while up in Candace's room finishing getting ready I heard the delivery trucks arrive in the backyard to drop off supplies for the kids' project. I checked the clock and saw I had ten minutes before I was supposed to meet Rob at Mr. Slushy Dawg. I quickly threw o my shoes and headed downstairs to meet Candace. I find her by the back door tapping her foot impatiently.

"What took you so long" she asked as soon as I entered the living room

"Sorry I was just making sure I didn't look terrible." I said "are you ready to go?"

"obviously" she replied. She opened the door and ran through the backyard catching a quick glimpse at what the kids were doing before we left through the gate.

"What are you gonna do while I'm on my date?" I asked

"I'm going to the mall with Stacy." she replied

"oh ok now I don't feel bad about just leaving you." I said "Ill race you to the Mr. Slushy Dawg"

"Oh you're on" She said

"Ready. Set...GO!" I shouted before taking off. Candace ran as fast as she could but I still beat her to the resturaunt with several seconds to spare.

"Ha ha I won" I said punching the air

"No fair I wasn't ready!" complained Candace \

"Too bad" I replied before walking inside the Mr. Slushy Dawg

I looked around a moment before spotting Rob over at a booth in the corner. I walked over there and sat down across from him

"Dawn you made it!" he said excitedly

"Well of course! What better to do on your last day in America than hang out with a cute boy" I said

"wait what do you mean your lasts day in America?" He asked

"Tomorrow I leave to go back home to London although I wish I didn't have to." I said "but let's not think of tomorrow let's live in the today!"

"that is an excellent saying ! Mind if I use it some day?" He asked

"Just as long as you tell people I said it." I replied.

As soon as I finished my sentence the manager came on the loudspeaker announcing that Karaoke would start in five minutes.

"I love karaoke!" I exclaimed

" I like listening to the people sing but I have a terrible singing voice." said Rob "I'm more of a drawing and painting kind of person."

"I'm terrible at those kinds of things" I said

"ATTENTION EVERYONE KARAOKE IS STARTING YOU CAN SIGN UP AT THE FRONT COUNTER" announced the manager

"I'm going to sign up!" I said jumping up. I ran to the counter and started looking through their book of songs I eventually came across "Shake It Out" by Florence and the Machine. "This one" I said pointing to it.

"Nice choice" said the person in charge "you're third in line"

"Thanks" I replied before going back to the table

"So what song are you gonna sing?" asked Rob once I was seated

"it's a surprise" I said

The first person sang a One Direction song and the second person sang a Taylor Swift song that I wanted to look up later then I was called up to the stage they had set up. As soon as I saw all the people I started to freak out but then the karaoke machine put the lyrics up and I started to sing.

_Regrets collect like old friends_  
_Here to relive your darkest moments_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
_But I like to keep some things to myself_  
_I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
_I can never leave the past behind_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound_  
_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_  
_So I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

_And I am done with my graceless heart_  
_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_  
_'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_  
_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa..._

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_  
_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_  
_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_  
_'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa _

I had gotten lost in the music but I was pulled back to reality by the applause. I took a quick bow and hurried back to the table.

"Dawn that was amazing!" exclaimed Rob

"Thanks" I replied a bit sheepishly.

"wow it's already getting late do you want to go?" he asked seeing how uncomfortable I was

"Yeah that sounds good" I said getting up. When we got outside we decided to go for a walk in the park.

"Dawn it was nice hanging out with you it's too bad you're leaving tomorrow." Rob said " I wanted to give you this" He handed me a beautiful bracelet with a paintbrush charm and a flame charm on it.

"Rob it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" I said

"You like it?" he asked hopefully

"I love it" I said I gave him a huge hug and he hugged me back.

"I'm going to miss you" he said

"I'm going to miss you too" I said before we headed our separate ways.

I ran back to the Flynn-Fletchers' house meeting with Candace at the gate

"So how was your date?" she asked me

"It was amazing" I replied "he even gave me a bracelet" I showed her my wrist

"How sweet you two are perfect for each other" she said

"Yeah except for the small fact that I leave to go home tomorrow" I said remembering that I still have to pack

"Oh yeah that's right you do" She said "oh well we can deal with that tomorrow come on let's go inside and tell Eliza all about it"

"Okay I'll meet you inside I wanna see what the little ones are up to" I said before running into the yard. It was a mess there was mud everywhere. I kept running almost falling in a mud pit

"Take that mud!" I yelled at it

"The mud isn't alive ,Dawn" Daniel told me

"Technicalities" I replied. After that I noticed that Midnight was covered in mud and was in the process of filling in all the mud pits they had made. As she was working a flying robot monkey came and picked up the kids' machine. Midnight pointed to it "Should I even ask?" Every one shook their head "no, no you should not" they all said in unison. At some point in there Buford and Baljeet left to go home. Midnight filled another pool.

"It's too quiet" I announced noticing that there was no y noise. A platform of earth rose up forming a stage with my guitar on it. Midnight didn't look up but I could see the smile on her face . I ran onto the stage and grabbed my guitar. For a moment I sat there tuning it and then asked for any song suggestions but before anyone could answer I remembered the song I had heard earlier and snapped my fingers "got it" I strummed a few note before starting the song

_Now go stand in the corner_

_And think about what you did_

_Ha, time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

_'Cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

I was taken back into the real world by applause for the second time that day.

"You're an awesome singer! And guitar player!"

"Nice song choice!"

"Must be in the blood."

Everyone's comments varied.. Midnight ran on stage and rapped her arms around me in a hug covering me in mud. "Ha! I finally got someone!"

"You should have thought about that. Don't be surprised if your hair is on fire in the morning."

"I got you muddy! I didn't light you on fire! Plus, you don't even know where I live." Midnight crossed her arms.

I smiled, an evil smile that held the secrets of its master. "I wouldn't be so sure about that dear sister."

* * *

**Ha ha Midnight should be worried now. I am so happy because this is my longest chapter yet!**

**So what did you think ?Did you like it or hate it or what, I really want to know.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review, it can be nice or a flame or even a question I will accept anything.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Peace Out**

**~Haley**


End file.
